This invention relates to motor capacitor brackets, and and in particular, to a capacitor bracket that needs no fasteners.
The capacitor of a capacitor motor, for example, is conventionally mounted to the outside of a motor by a bracket. Capacitor brackets have been secured to the top of motor end shields with and without fasteners, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,490,820 and 3,395,298. The brackets however, can be designed to be more easily attached to the motor to make assembly of the capacitor motor easier. In particular, it is conventional to use threaded fasteners and associated hardware to mount the capacitor to the motor. This is at best inconvenient to assemble and expensive in the manufacturing process. Further, certain motor applications do not lend themselves to easy mounting of the capacitor structure.